


Scientific Bouquet

by Brilan_Mosyn



Series: Adventures of the Fortress & the Land and Sky [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A few mentions of Daisuga, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Kuroo why you do that?, Light Angst, M/M, Tagging kicks my butt, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilan_Mosyn/pseuds/Brilan_Mosyn
Summary: Kuroo gets drunk and gives himself hanahaki disease.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Adventures of the Fortress & the Land and Sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806472
Kudos: 33





	Scientific Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the space au, prior to Cat and Owl's Shapeshifting Spray.

Kuroo Tetsurou, chief science officer of the CSS Land and Sky, doesn’t know how it happened. Scratch that. He knows exactly how it happened. A night of mildly pathetic pining, an article from Cosmic Science Monthly, and just enough alcohol to make a midnight experiment sound oh so worth it. Flash forward several days: Kuroo Tetsurou curses himself. The smallest details, written in handwriting that neither he nor his best friend Kenma can read, could be the difference between life, death, or losing the one thing he treasures most.

\---  
Kuroo stands in front of the mirror hanging in his lab’s bathroom, wearing an expression reserved for the worst emergencies in his department. Three fringed petals sit in his hand, expelled from his lungs just moments before.  
“Kuroo. Kuroo.”  
“What is it, Kenma?”  
“Daichi wants a report on your most recent project.”  
“Tell him I’ll send it by midnight.”  
Kenma slips in, the apathetic gold of his eyes holding no small amount of concern. “Daichi wants it presented verbally, in front of the other officers. You’re supposed to be there in 10 minutes. The entire science department is going to be there.”  
Fuck. “Tell Sawamura I’ll be 5 minutes late. Say I have the presentation ready but I need to clean up a mess from a side project.”  
Not a lie, right?  
Kenma’s eyes narrow, but he still leaves Kuroo to toss the flowers and wipe up the small spatter of blood. Kuroo digs around in the room’s medical cabinet, trying to find the small bottle of cough medicine. After a second thought, he puts it back, gathers his materials, and hurries to the meeting.

\-----

As anticipated, the meeting room is packed and noisy. As always,the science department sits along the wall behind the podium. Kuroo’s eyes settle on a blonde stringbean of a man, the last in the line.  
“Yaku, give me a hand.”  
Both the blonde and Yaku give him sharp looks. “Not Tsukishima?”  
“I thought I’d give Tsukki a break today.”  
Neither Tsukki or Yaku seem to believe it. The latter simply frowns, leveling a suspicious gaze at his captain.  
Tsukki, however, steps towards Kuroo, his arms stiff at his side. “Do you have a problem with me, Kuroo-san?”  
Tsukki’s voice and the increasing proximity sends a near unbearable itch climbing up Kuroo’s throat. “Don’t argue. Yaku, you assist me.” the chief rasps.  
Across the room, Daichi and Suga observe the interactions between the three.  
“Daichi,” Suga whispers.  
“Hmm?”  
“Do you want to talk to him or should I?”  
Daichi rests a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’ll visit his lab later.”  
“Alright.”  
Up front, Yaku and Tsukki accede to Kuroo’s wishes. The presentation continues with no more interruptions from the people around him or the flowers growing in his throat.  
As soon as Yaku sets aside the last exhibit, Kuroo nearly runs from the room. He locks himself into the nearest bathroom and coughs up a presentation’s worth of flowers.  
Kuroo looks down at the mess on the sink, trying to fight the growing heaviness in his chest. “Fuck.”

\----  
Late that night, Kuroo pours over the article in Cosmic Science Monthly and compares it with what notes he can read. So far the consensus is that he got drunk and thought creating the hanahaki mixture would solve all of his romantic problems.  
Jokes on me, he thinks, his heart pounding in his chest. If I can’t find a way to reverse this--  
He stops that train of thought in its tracks. He’s the CSS land and Sky’s Chief science officer. If he can’t figure out a way to reverse this, no one can.  
“Reverse what?”  
Kuroo jumps, knocking his pencil jar, the Cosmic Science Monthly, and three different piles of paper onto the floor.  
“Don’t!” Kuroo shouts, trying and failing to keep Daichi from picking up the magazine.  
Diachi takes a brief glance at the article. “What possessed you to try this? It says pretty clearly that no one has actually managed to successfully create it.”  
“I was drunk and thought I could.”  
Daichi’s disappointed expression reminds Kuroo why the juniors on the ship, Kageyama and Hinata in particular, avoid antagonizing the captain. “I see. What flowers are they?”  
“Carnations. Purple, red, and pink.”  
Daichi’s lips briefly twitch into a knowing smile. “Capriciousness, Admiration, and I’ll never forget you.”  
“How? Don’t tell me you spend that much time sending Sugawara flowers.”  
“Who says I’m the one sending them?”  
Kuroo slumps in his chair, resting his head on the cool surface of his desk. “Requesting leave for the foreseeable future, Captain.”  
“Granted. I’ve got an idea, but who is it?”  
“Tsukishima.”  
“ You should confess. You know what the consequences are if you can’t reverse this.”

Daichi leaves, closing the door behind him.  
Kuroo coughs as he leans down to pick up the mess. I’ll make this work. Somehow, I’ll make this work.

\-----  
Kuroo locks himself in his lab. With each passing day his coughing gets worse, prompting unseen looks for concern.  
Up in the common area, Akaashi and Tsukki sit across from Hinata and Bokuto.  
“If you’re that mad you can just go yell at him,” Hinata says to Tsukki, stealing a piece of meat from the taller man’s plate.  
Tsukki slaps the orange haired pilot’s hand away. “Get your own meat. I’m not you and the King. I can’t go and yell at my section chief.”  
“He has a point, Tsukishima.”  
Akaashi’s quiet statement turns heads.  
“What do you mean, Akaashi-san?”  
“His issue obviously has something to do with you. All you can do is talk to him about it. He and Bokuto-san might be the two biggest dumbasses on the ship, but he’s generally reasonable when you bother to talk to him.”  
“Agaaaashi! That was mean!” Bokuto whines, glaring at Akaashi.  
“I see. If he won’t let me in?” Tsukki asks.  
“Bokuto-san is the best demolitions expert on the ship.”  
“Agkaaashi! You really think so?”  
Bokuto’s antics break the serious air around the table, even drawing a helpless laugh out of Tsukishima.  
Tsukki pushes his glasses back up his face. He thinks back on the presentation, on the uncharacteristically grim expression on Kuroo’s face. If that weren’t an oddity enough for the goofball scientist, he could have sworn he saw tiny red spots, presumably blood, with no clear source.  
Screw it. The idiot cat isn’t going to get away with this hiding game anymore.  
Tsukki stands, shoving his chair several feet behind him in the process.  
“Go get him, Tsukishima!” Hinata cheers, receiving a glare for the effort.  
Tsukki crosses the containment field around the science floor and bangs on the door. “Coming in.”  
When he receives no response, he shoves his way in.  
Tsukki’s heart stops. Kuroo slumps at his desk, his head resting a pillow paper and carnations.  
“Kuroo-san!”  
Tsukki crosses the room in long strides. He leans Kuroo back, brushing aside the unconscious man’s bangs. Sweat coats the deep lines in his forehead and his breathing comes in ragged gasps.  
“Flowers. You idiot. Did you really have to play with hanahaki? What’s worth risking your life like that?”  
Tears prickle Tsukki’s eyes. “Who is worth it.”  
Kuroo’s eyes flutter open, squinting at the other man. “Tsukki-kun? Did Daichi tell-”  
“Tell me what or so help me I’ll get Bokuto-san to yell outside your room at 3 am.”  
“Cruel.”  
“Cruel is not telling us, telling me what’s going on. Who on earth can possibly be worth killing yourself without considering the feelings of others?”  
“You,” Kuroo mumbles, trying to hide an increasingly red face. “You’re worth it.”  
“Akaashi is right. You and Bokuto are the biggest idiots on the ship. It didn’t occur to you to ask me out?”  
“If I did what would you say?”  
“You’re wording it wrong.”  
Tsukki’s heart races in his chest, hoping the hint gets through to his section chief.  
“Heh?”  
Apparently not. Tsukishima wraps his hands into Kuroo’s blood stained coat. “I give!” he growls. “You’d rather not confess, I’ll do it. You’re an idiot. But you’re my idiot and I’m not going to let you kill yourself over stupid fears. If that doesn’t get the point across I’m going to get Sugawara-san to hit you until you understand.”  
Kuroo chuckles, relaxing into Tsukki’s fists as if the weight of the world has been lifted from his shoulders. “You really are cruel. First threatening me with Bokuto and then Sugawara-san. I love that about you, though. ”  
Tsukki smiles, pulling Kuroo into a hug. “Better. I love you too. Now you’re coming sick bay.”  
“Yes, Tsukki dear.”  
“You really do have a death wish.”  
Despite the harsh words, a small smile lingers as he pulls Kuroo up and drapes the cat’s arms over his shoulder. A joking Kuroo is a living Kuroo and really, that’s all Tsukki could ask for right now.

\----  
“Is this it?”  
Kuroo drops Tsukki’s last box in their new room. As of yesterday the doctor, Yachi-sensei, gave Kuroo the go ahead for full duty and Daichi gave them permission to move into a couple’s room. If Kuroo is being honest, it sounded less like permission and more like an order. Not that he’ll complain.  
“It is.”  
“Good. We’ll have a room warming party tonight. Bokuto is bringing the beer.”  
“Yachi said you weren’t supposed to drink while your lungs healed.”  
“Yes, mother.”  
“No that’s Sugawara-san, who has offered to lend his hand if you don’t behave yourself while you’re healing.”  
“I’ll be good. I promise.”

Kuroo Tetsurou knows how it happened, but he knows something else. All’s well that ends well and this was the best possible outcome of any path he could take.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments and all that are welcome. All of this is cross posted from my blog on tumblr.
> 
> A note on flowers:  
> Kuroo was coughing up carnations. Purple for capriciousness, red meaning "My heart aches for you" and pink, meaning "I'll never forget you."
> 
> Anyone who can't to chat can find me there as brilan-mosyn.


End file.
